The Chatroom Series: Benedict & Maximum Ride
by Dragoneisha
Summary: This is the first in a series of book/movie characters in a chatroom. This is the first ,updates will be posted as new chapters once l get them up.


'Ello! Nice to see you! Yes, this IS overused, but who gives a care!

**This chapter the Flock and the Mysterious Benedict Society meet on in a chatroom..this should be quite interesting.**

GazzyUsedFartAttack: Gazzy

FaxxyMaxxy: Fang

iwillkillyouforthatname: Max

HelloWhoAreYoul'mNudge: Nudge…

iHeardThat: Angel

WoofBoy: Total

howcanitype: Iggy

TheGreatKateWeatherMachine: Kate Weatherall

RememberEverything: Sticky Washington

BenedictIsAGenius: Reynie

imonlythree: Constance Contraire

**FaxxyMaxxy has logged in**

**WoofBoy has logged in**

**howcanitype has logged in**

**FaxxyMaxxy:** Hey, Igster!

**iHeardThat has logged in**

**iHeardThat: **Iggy thinks that's a stupid nickname.

**WoofBoy:** Ha! I TOLD you so, Fang!

**howcanitype:** Angel! I told you not to tell them!

**FaxxyMaxxy:** You don't like the nickname?

**howcanitype:** How did we get into this?

**HelloWhoAreYouI'mNudge has logged in.**

**HelloWhoAreYouI'mNudge:** It seems simple to me

**FaxxyMaxxy:** Do NOT go into it Nudge!

**BenedictIsAGenius** **has logged in**

**imonlythree has logged in**

**BenedictIsAGenius:** What the heck is going on?

**howcanitype:** But it's a stupid nickname!

**HelloWhoAreYouI'mNudge: **This is weird…

**HelloWhoAreYouI'mNudge has logged out**

**FaxxyMaxxy:** *gasp* You hate it!

**howcanitype:** Yes, l hate it! Deal!

**imonlythree: **who r these ppl? they sound stupid

**iwillkillyouforthatname has logged in**

**FaxxyMaxxy:** Uh oh….hi, Max….

**iwillkillyouforthatname:** Mhmm. Hey Fang, how about you explain your ID.

**FaxxyMaxxy:** Gulp.

**WoofBoy:** Okay, l got a sausage-what the heck did l miss?

**BenedictIsAGenius:** Well…I'm guessing that iwillkillyou is Max, and she isn't happy about…Fang's nickname.

**iwillkillyouforthatname: **Well, yes. You're smart, kid.

**iHeardThat:** You're a kid too, Max, and no, that isn't me on a different account.

**iwillkillyouforthatname:** How many times have l told you not to mess with my mind? And l'm fourteen!

**RememberEverything has logged in**

**RememberEverything:** Is she a neurosurgeon?

**FaxxyMaxxy:** How do you even know the word neurosurgeon?

**RememberEverything: **…

**imonlythree:** im gonna compose a poem about the irony of that statement

**imonlythree has logged out**

**howcanitype:**?

**iwillkillyouforthatname: **How does a three-year-old know the word irony? Or type, for that matter?

**BenedictIsAGenius: **We've been through a lot.

**iHeardThat**: Ooh! What an interesting adventure! So, where is Mr. Curtain now?

**RememberEverything: **O.o

**BenedictIsAGenius:** O.o

**howcanitype:** Get used to it.

**TheGreatKateWeatherMachine has logged in**

**TheGreatKateWeatherMachine:** Hello, my stormy companions!

**BenedictIsAGenius:** She knows about Mr. Curtain, Kate!

**TheGreatKateWeatherMachine: **What? Who?

**iHeardThat: **Me. I'm Angel.

**howcanitype: **And l'm Iggy.

**FaxxyMaxxy:** They don't care, Iggy.

**HelloWhoAreYoul'mNudge has logged in**

**RememberEverything: **l believe introductions are in order…

**HelloWhoAreYouI'mNudge: **Technically introductions have already happened because most of you have deducted each other's names. l like the word deducted! lt sounds kind of like a sneeze! Did you know we say bless you when we sneeze to keep evil spirits out of our souls? Do you believe in souls? I do. Personally we've seen too much to doubt anything, but it's your choice what you want to believe. Like religion.

**TheGreatKateWeatherMachine: **…How the heck did she type all that so fast….

**iwillkillyouforthatname: **She has powers over metal.

**iwillkillyouforthatname:** Angel! You were still in my head when you typed that!

**iHeardThat:** Oops.

**iHeardThat has logged out**

**GazzyUsedFartAttack has logged in**

**GazzyUsedFartAttack:** Hey-o!

**howcanitype: **Um…l'm out.

**howcanitype** has logged out

**FaxxyMaxxy: **Same-peace!

**FaxxyMaxxy has logged out**

**iwillkillyouforthatname:** Peace? l have a feeling that was actually Fang II…l'm going to go beat the sh*t out of him anyways.

**iwillkillyouforthatname has logged out**

**BenedictIsAGenius:** Why'd everyone leave once he logged in?

**HelloWhoAreYoul'mNudge: **Well, once Gazzy gets on the laptop, it means he's home.

**RememberEverything: **This is bad why?

**TheGreatKateWeatherMachine:** Yeah, what's so bad about him being home?

**HelloWhoAreYoul'mNudge: **Check his username and get back to m- UGH! Gazzy, that's DISGUSTING!

**HelloWhoAreYoul'mNudge has logged out**

**GazzyUsedFartAttack:** But l can't help it!

**RememberEverything:** EEW! I swear l can smell it through the computer!

**TheGreatKateWeatherMachine:** UGH! What did he EAT!

**RememberEverything has logged out**

**TheGreatKateWeatherMachine has logged out**

**BenedictIsAGenius:** …At the moment, l'm rather glad l have a head cold.

**GazzyUsedFartAttack: **You probably should be…l have no sense of smell, so l couldn't say.

**BenedictIsAGenius: **Well, l should go, Kate and Sticky are yelling at me to shut it off. See you.

**BenedictIsAGenius has logged out**

**GazzyUsedFartAttack:** All alone….

**WoofBoy:** l'm still here.

**GazzyUsedFartAttack: **Where did you come from?

**WoofBoy:** A labradory :D

**GazzyUsedFartAttack**: That was just bad….

**GazzyUsedFartAttack has logged out**

**WoofBoy:** Everyone hates me…

**WoofBoy has logged out**

**The conversation has ended**


End file.
